La Luna Nació Para Ser Libre
by Kaymatt06
Summary: "Nadie puede odiarte con más intensidad que alguien que solía amarte." Fanfic de Artemisa y Orión basado en los hechos de la Sangre del Olimpo del maravilloso Rick Riordan.


**_"Nadie puede odiarte con más intensidad que alguien que solía amarte."_**

Los rumores habían llegado hasta la diosa, ella misma lo había sentido aún cuando tenía el conflicto de la dualidad grecorromana, él había regresado y podía sentirlo. No importaba si era griega o romana, su corazón era uno y aunque se había esforzado por echarle de su corazón, él aún era el dueño.

"Ya no es el mismo, querrá venganza". Aquel pensamiento se colaba en su mente, ella estaba a salvo desde luego, la Isla de Delfos siempre los había protegido, quería salir de allí, aún cuando el simple hecho de colocar un pie fuera le causaba jaqueca y la dualidad grecorromana le atacaba sin tregua alguna.

Las peticiones de sus cazadoras llegaban a ella, quería ir y ayudarlas, luchar a su lado como siempre lo había hecho; sin embargo, en su condición sólo sería un estorbo para ellas, además estaba la prohibición de su padre.

—"Phoebe." —susurró la diosa al mismo tiempo que negaba desesperada, lo había sentido, el lazo que desarrollaba con cada una de ellas le permitía saber lo que les sucedía; además de que su hermano lo había visto, su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas al notar la ausencia de aquel lazo, sus fieles cazadoras estaban dando su vida por ayudar, por salvarlos.

Él. No podía ser él quien estuviera causando todo, los recuerdos de aquellas tardes a su lado llegaron a la diosa, él sería incapaz, era bueno, ella lo sabía y no quería creer lo contrario.

— "Artemisa…él no lo logrará" —susurró su mellizo, quizá el remordimiento o el tiempo lo impulsó a decírselo, sea lo que sea, lo hizo. Otro golpe más al corazón de la diosa, aunque quiso mostrarse indiferente no lo logró, su hermano lo sabía, todo el tiempo lo había sabido, podía engañar al resto pero Apolo sabía que ella seguía amando a aquel cazador.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Nada, no podía evitarlo. Si las moiras cortaban el hilo era por una razón, si él había causado tal destrucción lo merecía o quizás no, quizá la culpable de aquello fuera ella, después de todo fue su flecha la que acabó su vida, el odio que él sentía era para ella, de eso estaba segura.

La batalla les había otorgado victoria y ahora quedaba un detalle, debía apresurarse si deseaba llegar a tiempo, quizá no debería hacerlo pero lo haría, no regresaría al Olimpo.

Ahí estaba el pino que tiempo atrás habría sido Thalia, los semidioses estaban listos para la lucha, esperaba que el muchacho Jackson y sus amigos llegaran pronto pues el augur romano estaba poniendo todo en peligro, se contuvo de dispararle una flecha y continuó con sigilo por el bosque en dirección a la orilla, entonces le vio. Aquellos ojos mecánicos que lejos de asustarle realzaban su belleza, seguía igual que la última vez que le vio, casi igual, había un aura en él, su corazón se había oscurecido, su lealtad estaba con Gea.

— "No" —susurró esperando que el viento llevara su mensaje a oídos del cazador, la lucha entre la joven de Bellona y el Cazador inició. La diosa tensó el arco, quizá debía ser ella, su hermano no había sido claro. ¿Y si la historia debía repetirse? ¿No sería mejor que ella misma acabara con la maldad del cazador? Después de todo era su culpa.

Entonces sintió su mirada, ella bajó el arco y contuvo un grito, la hija de Bellona lo había hecho con la ayuda de la Atenea de Partenos, los ojos de la diosa se llenaron de lágrimas mientras el cuerpo sin vida del cazador caía en el agua, otra vez, le había tenido y perdido.

Aquel día no celebró victoria alguna, simplemente se aisló. Se dirigió a la antigua Creta, el lugar en el que le había visto por primera vez, el manto de la noche la cubrió, la luna aquella noche no se veía, estaba de duelo.

—¿Ves lo que causas? —la diosa le reprochó con la vista fija en el cielo estrellado — ¿Cómo es que cambiaste tanto? No debería preguntarlo… fue culpa mía. ¿Era necesaria la venganza? —le recriminó al viento esperando que el cazador la escuchara allá donde estuviera. —La luna nació para ser libre; sin embargo, siempre será esclava de sus sentimientos, aún cuando aquello sólo traiga dolor. —murmuró aquellas palabras mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía al bosque, necesitaba recuperar su fortaleza, debía dejar de ser tan débil respecto a él, pero si no lo había logrado en muchos eones... ¿cómo lo haría ahora?


End file.
